


From Now On, I'll Dream With You

by Isas_Identitty



Series: Waking Up With You [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beach Day, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Multi, Nightmares, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Soft Boys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Propossal, gratuitous mentions of possible murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isas_Identitty/pseuds/Isas_Identitty
Summary: It's been two years since Lance and Keith started going out and Keith can't be happier. His work is going great, he found his mother, he has a loving boyfriend and they even own a giant fluffy dog.Sadly, Lance's behavior started being strange as of late, and Keith's senses tell him Lance plans something sinister.OrKeith believes Lance is planning to murder him. Lance is actually planning on something completely different.





	From Now On, I'll Dream With You

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this took a long while but it's finally here.  
This is a third part to a series, you don't really have to read the other two since they're just porn without plot. Joke's on you, this is all just fluff and no actual porn, woops!
> 
> So here's some things first:
> 
> \- Special thanks to StoneHill and SymphoniaMochi for helping me out in some places in this fic, you two rule.  
\- There is no other canon Adam personality apart from CaffeinatedFlumadiddle's Adam from the Voltron Is Basically a Disaster Series and you cannot change my mind. I did try my best to portray him.  
\- I have no idea how the real world works, much less the United States. Do all gyms have showers? How is the life of a martial arts teacher? Or a dancer?? I have no idea yo, let's gloss over all of it. *nervous sweating*.  
-Even though I mention in the tags that Hunk and Pidge are together, they don’t really do anything couple-y, so you can ignore them. I personally imagine them being running around building stuff together and having a very cute non-sexual relationship.  
-WARNING: There's a Scene where Keith has a nightmare and there is blood, if you want to skip it, do it from "It was really dark in their apartment when Keith got home from work" until you see the three dots, you won’t miss anything important.  
\- You will pry Lance scream-singing Salsa to Keith from my cold dead hands, especially those songs that get stuck in MY head sometimes.
> 
> And well, I know this is long, but please enjoy!

“Shiro, I think Lance is planning on murdering me.” Keith anounced as he busted through the door.

Shiro and Adam jumped on their seats and turned around as Keith irrupted into their living room looking like a mad man. They have no idea of how did Keith even got there or why is he on his Pajama bottoms in the middle of the day, walking in circles and running his hands through his already messed up long hair.

Adam and Shiro looked at each other, and Adam sent Shiro a _look, _making it very clear that ‘_What the fuck Takashi what is that brat doing here!? You better go fix whatever it is _with _your child soon, or so help me!_’

And Shiro would normally claim that Keith was more like _their_ child given that they both housed him during his teenage years with another _look_ right back at him, but he was not about to fight him on that today and much less when Keith looked about ready to snap.

“Uhh… Hey Keith, why are you saying that?” He said awkwardly, deciding to go with the flow and ignoring the way Adam hit his arm with an exasperated look.

“He’s been weird. Hiding stuff, talking behind my back and then saying it’s nothing when I ask him about it!” He looked at them, eyes jumping from face to face, showing off the bags under his eyes “The other night, I went to sleep before him, and after a while he entered the room, right? But I just decided to act like I was still sleeping.” He started to tell them with a conspiratorial tone “A-And he just stared at me! He stood there looking at me for a long time like a freak! And then, he brushed the hair off my face! And then walked away! What kind of person does that!?”

Adam groaned loudly “Oh my god, he obviously does that because he loves you, you freaking--- You know what!? I’m outta here, I’ll go make tea or something." He got up from his seat in the sofa. "And this dumb brat better be gone when I’m back, I'm too old to sleep with that leech in the middle of us again!”

“Fuck off, Adam!” Keith growled at Adam’s retreating back, shooting middle fingers at him while Adam responded with the same gesture.

When he crossed off to the Kitchen, Keith turned around and looked at Shiro with a desperate look. “It’s definitely weird, right Shiro!? I’m not crazy!” He said with a crazy look on his eyes.

Shiro gave a deep sigh, running a hand over his face.

He was so not ready for this.

“Keith, you and Lance have been dating for over two years now. You two are the most stupidly in love couple I have ever seen. Why would Lance want to kill you now?”

Keith raised a finger and opened his mouth, ready to explain… something. But he just stayed frozen like that for a moment, realizing he had nothing.

"Exactly! If there's no reason for it there's no way he's planning a murder. You told me how the other day Lance was freaking out over a spider in the bathroom, and in the end he didn't even let _you _kill it so there's no way that--"

“Well, he might be planning on keeping Kosmo all to himself! We don’t know--!”

"Actually..." Adam interrupted them as came back in from the kitchen, somber look in his eyes as he was wiping a cup with a rag "There's something he told me about the other day."

Keith felt all the blood drain from his face as he looked at Adam, searching his face.

"W-What is it!?"

"Look Keith, I don't know how to tell you this but... It seems like he realized you're a thot and a demon and he's finally looking for a priest to _exorcize you_."

Shiro has never seen Keith's face go red with fury so quickly, and with a frightening speed, Keith grabbed a pillow from the sofa and threw it at Adam's retreating form, roaring a big "Fuck off!"

"Takashi, your demon child is doing it again!"

"Ugh, Shiro why haven't you divorced his ass yet!?"

Shiro sighed again. In all the time Keith’s been gone, he had not missed any of this.

. . . . . . .

The first time Keith and Lance met each other was in middle school.

Or that's what Lance says, Keith really cannot remember those days and to be honest he really doesn't even want to, middle school was whack.

What he _does _remember is when they met each other in high school, second year. Lance's beautiful blue eyes and bright smile made him feel really really gay. More than normal.

Of course, Lance's animosity towards him smashed those feelings right from the get go, they both fought about everything and could barely stand being in the same room at the time, but as time went on, they found themselves surrounded by the same group of friends and started actually getting along, causing those really really gay feelings kick back in stronger than ever.

It didn't help that they both decided to live together after graduation since they were the only ones of their friend group that chose to not to go to college per se, so with Lance pursuing dance professionally on Allura’s dance studio and Keith pursuing his martial arts ability to use it for teaching the weakling, and with both of their work places being pretty close-by, it was an obvious choice from the start.

It was hard at first, getting used to share the same space with both Keith and Lance busy going to competitions and training, there was a lot of bickering about chores at first, but they pushed through and found a way that worked for them, supporting each other in the best ways.

It was good, so good that Keith's dumb gay crush never really went away, getting actually worse with time.

It was all dumb luck, really, that one day they both got drunk and Lance got stupid, resulting in both having the best sex in their life.

Or at least, Keith thinks he must've done something good since Lance decided to ask him out the very next morning, alongside him realizing his own bisexuality.

Since then, life has been feeling like a dream for Keith.

Lance is sweet and understanding, they go on cute dates and gift each other useless things like chocolate and flowers, and their sex life goes through the roof. But they still find time to spend silently together, like cuddling while watching TV or sometimes just looking at the stars and talking for hours.

Keith loved him.

And of course the past two years haven't been all puppies and rainbows, there's been anger and sadness and there has been times when Keith truly thought that their relationship wouldn't be able to survive, but they got through it all and became even stronger together, they always do.

And Keith hopes they always will.

Though he doesn't know exactly how they will get through Lance actively trying to kill him.

. . . . . . .

"Lance?" Keith called out from the kitchen.

"Hmm?" Lance hummed in response from his seat on the couch as he scrolled down his phone. "What is it, babe?" He asked again after a moment.

"Are you... hiding something from me?" Keith asked haltingly, trying to go with a disinterested tone as he finished drying the dishes.

"W-what!?" Lance sat up straight, phone almost falling off his hands and voice going high pitched.

Wow. So much for being innocent.

"You've been hiding something from me." He decided on the unquestioning approach, voice still even. "You've been acting... Weird." He settled on as he put the last of the plates away and turned around.

There was an awkward pause between them, right before Lance started to laugh awkwardly.

"Wha--! W-Wha-What makes you think that, babe?" He turned around to face towards Keith's direction, eyes looking everywhere but to Keith's face.

“I just said it, you’ve been acting weird. Hiding stuff.” Keith huffed, walking over and sitting beside Lance. “You know you can tell me anything, right?” He tried again “I... I’m here for you.” He finished awkwardly.

Lance looked at him for a minute, small smile growing on his face.

“I know, babe.” He finally said. “But I promise you everything is ok, better than great actually. Especially since my hot boyfriend shows he cares about me…!” Lance started getting dangerously close.

“Uhh… Yeah, obviously. You’re my boyfriend and you’ve been acting weird.” Keith looked suspiciously at him.

“Have I told you how much I love it when you wear your hair up? Because it’s really turning me on.” Lance said, voice low by Keith’s ear, placing hot, wet kisses on his neck exactly where he knew Keith liked it, getting a groan from him.

“Lance, you can’t just--!” Keith’s breath started to stutter when he felt Lance’s teeth scrapping against his neck, arms surrounding him and pushing him into the couch.

And well, the rest is history.

Kosmo jumped on top of both of them for cuddles and kisses and they decided to take things to the bedroom.

Not like Keith regretted it, but he had half a mind to chastise Lance over using sex as a distraction later.

. . . . . . .

"So what do you think?" Keith asked, as he sent a flying kick towards his mother's padded hand.

Krolia hummed for a moment, looking pensive and dodging automatically as he kept striking.

"And you say he's been acting like this for a few weeks now?" She finally asked.

"Yeah, it's driving me crazy! He keeps looking at me and... _Smiling_. It's totally weird, right?"

"It is an odd behavior." She sent some punches his way "But what makes you think murder is on his head? Couldn't it be some sort of surprise? Like a party or a gift?"

Keith snorted as he sent another kick her way "No way, it's totally murder. None of our birthdays are close, and the other day I found him just... _Staring _at our kitchen knives deep in thought! I couldn't sleep that day!"

They both decided to stop for a moment, starting to walk towards a bench to stop and drink some water.

"Well, I'll be completely honest with you here Keith. You have no proof apart from a person who loves you smiling when looking at you, and then getting lost in thought in the kitchen." She said with finality, making Keith let out a defeated sigh "Normally I'd say you're probably under stress, but as my son I know your senses are sharp. I recommend you to keep an eye out for any other suspicious behavior"

Keith looked up, hopeful. "You believe me?"

"Well, as an FBI agent I know ignoring small things like these can result on the worst case scenarios... But as a mother, I hope you're wrong. I like Lance, he makes you happy." She smiled lightly.

Keith snorted "Don't let him hear you actually likes him or he'll get cocky." His smile slowly vanished, mind deep in thought. "But thanks, mom. I hope I'm wrong too."

She messed his hair, making him grumble.

Believe it or not, he actually met his mother Krolia no more than a year ago. Apparently she was on an undercover mission that got longer than it should have when his father died in a fire and Keith got thrown into the system when he was ten. When she finally came back from her mission and learned about what happened, she did her best to find her son with no luck until just recently when their paths finally crossed again when they found each other working out in same gym.

It was hard at first to accept her into his life and forgive her, finally giving her a second chance to rebuild their relationship from the bottom. God knows Lance's support got him through the worst of it, but they both finally found peace with all of it, and Krolia was even the one to help him and his boyfriend find Kosmo as a little pup when they were looking for a pet, and even offered to help them train him.

All those moments were precious, and there was a long time when he thought he would never be able have this. A mother. So he's decided to enjoy she's by his side now.

He's thankful they found one another.

Their soft moment was interrupted as a voice cut through the gym, calling on Keith. Both turned around to see Lance walking towards them, navigating through the tongs of people.

"Keith! Hey!"

"Lance?" Keith sent a look towards his mother before looking back at Lance getting closer. "W-what are you doing here!?"

"Hello to you too darling!" He sing-songed, giving Keith a peck on the lips and wrinkling his nose in the process. "Ugh you stink! Don't tell me you two were training together, It's past midday already, I came to eat lunch together!" even through his complains, his smile kept being as bright as always.

"My mom came and we decided to train for a bit before my next class..." Keith explained, staring at how Lance shook Krolia's hand, saying hi. "Wait, its lunch time already?” He snapped into himself, looking at his phone’s clock “Shoot! Let me just get a quick shower so we can go. Be back in fifteen!"

Keith started to walk away, waving at Lance and sending a _look _at his mother, praying she used her special agent abilities to wring whatever Lance was hiding from him.

He decided to take some extra time in the showers by brushing his hair and using extra deodorant to give them time. It wasn't because even after all this time he wanted to look quasi-nice for whenever Lance and he got some kind of date together, not at all. He still didn’t take that much longer and when he finally came back, he saw his mother smiling wide and bright, Lance looking somewhat embarrassed as he stood alongside her.

“Hey babe, you ready?” Lance held Keith’s hand as soon as he was standing beside them again, hanging his bag over his shoulder.

“Uhh yeah.” Keith looked at his mom, who was still smiling at them. “Hey mom, you want to come with us?” He raised an eyebrow at her, and like, don’t get him wrong. His mother was a very loving and loyal person, but she was never to freely show _feelings_ on her face, so it kind of freaked him out.

He also kind of wanted his mother to spill the beans of whatever Lance had told her.

“Oh no, I’m fine. You two have fun together.” She sent Lance a look “Good luck.” She said, completely not being cryptic or anything before walking away.

Keith stared after her, suspicious, before he felt Lance tugging at his arm and dragging him to a close-by joint where they ate some cheese burgers and had fun together by laughing at the expense of Lance’s dance-enemies and playing footsie under the table like teenagers.

Later, during his afternoon class, Keith had half a mind to feel frustrated at himself for completely letting his guard down around Lance again during their lunch time. He knew he couldn’t chastise himself too much about it, It was hard to raise his walls around Lance since he was one of the very few things that made him feel most at ease.

Keith was really going to end up dead if he kept up like this.

. . . . . . .

It was really dark in their apartment when Keith finally got home from work, body tired and heavy as it usually was on one of his rougher days.

The lights were out and not a single thing could be seen except for the light of cars passing by the window.

"Lance?" Keith called out, taking his shoes off and throwing his keys to the side.

"Keith? Are you home?" He heard Lance's voice from far away.

"Why is it so dark in here!?" Keith asked, trying to search for the light switch and not finding it.

"Well, we cannot have witnesses, obviously!" Lance said next, voice light and mocking.

"What do you mean!?" Keith asked, and then heard some heavy footsteps getting closer, making him suddenly feel frightened to the core. He turned around only to see the door out was suddenly gone, more darkness taking its place.

And then he heard breathing by his ear.

He turned around to see Lance, serene face but cold eyes examining Keith's face.

"I'm so sorry..." He whispered, and then Keith looked down to see a big kitchen knife inside of his stomach, Lance's hand holding it there, all bathed in black blood.

Keith looked up in desperation, only to see Lance’s face distorted into one of a demon, smiling at him.

And then he felt himself falling through the floor.

...

And then Keith opened his eyes, jumping onto himself and noticing he was lying down on his house couch, the TV on and playing some movie in a very low volume, warm light from the kitchen bathing it all.

And then his sight fell onto worried blue.

"Keith? Babe? Are you ok?" Lance's voice was worried as he stood over him from behind the couch, hand reaching out and cupping Keith's face delicately, warm, and the other one...

"Why are you holding a pillow!?" Keith jumped onto a sitting position, backing away.

"W-What? This?" He looked down at the pillow on his hand. "Dude, you fell asleep on the couch, I was bringing you a pillow and a blanket, see?"

He raised it and shook it towards his direction, Keith noticed the blanket was half-draped over his lap. "Oh..."

"Why? Did you... Had a nightmare about evil pillows?" Lance said delicately, walking around the couch and sitting slowly besides Keith, a good feet away, as if not wanting to scare him off.

Keith appreciated him for that.

"I wish." Keith sighed, hand mindlessly going towards his stomach, surprising himself by feeling it dry and without any big wounds.

Lance saw the movement, and as if reading Keith's mind, comprehension passed through his face. He didn't say anything for a moment, deciding on just holding Keith's hand and rubbing his knuckles with his thumb, giving Keith some time to pull himself together as he breathed in and out trying to calm himself.

"Want to eat ice-cream and watch Brooklyn Nine-Nine?" Lance broke the silence eventually, nudging himself a bit closer.

"Fuck yeah." Keith smiled, making Lance laugh for a moment.

They proceeded to get a bucket of mint chocolate ice-cream and marathon the first two seasons, cuddled close together under the same blanket as Kosmo laid by their feet.

And later, when Keith fell asleep on Lance's chest, he had nothing but good dreams this time.

He was thankful that Lance always knew how to make him feel better, but he knew this situation was getting out of hand.

. . . . . . .

Keith teaches Martial Arts at a Dojo to little kids and teenagers during the week, but during the weekends he teaches self-defense in a class specifically for women in a gym, sometimes he even takes extra one-on-one classes for women who come to him with especially rough backgrounds or dangerous situations and need the extra lesson.

A few times those women’s harassers even try to intimidate him, thinking he’s some sort of lover trying to _‘steal their girl’_ which was kind of hilarious sometimes, given that Keith was gay as fuck.

And truly speaking, Keith is in no way an expert or a psychologist that can help them nor does he intend to pass as one, but he tries to maintain himself well informed in those kind of things and the proper way to handle those situations as to not put his students in danger, just as much as he tries to educate himself into properly teaching kids and teenagers to kick each other in the face in a safe environment.

He takes his teaching very seriously and takes pride on it.

And even though not all of those women come to his class to learn how to kick their stalker’s ass, it’s exactly from hearing about their experiences that he knows how a relationship looks when it’s unhealthy.

Keith has always been proud in the fact his and Lance’s relationship never showed any of these red-flags. They were open and communicated constantly, even if it was hard to do sometimes, they always cared, respected and supported each other, they were constant, and most importantly, they listened one another.

Or so Keith thought they did until recently.

To be truly honest, it was easy to forget Lance’s strange behavior sometimes, he was still sweet and funny, they still spent the same quantity of time together, and most importantly, Lance still told him how much he loved him in both words and actions every day.

But that still didn’t erase the fact Lance started being distant. It still struck him right in the face in moments when Lance’s lost stare would tell him there was something there that Lance wasn’t telling him, sometimes he cached him sneaking around the apartment, another times he could hear Lance talking with others through the phone and shutting himself up when he noticed Keith in the room.

Now that he thought about it, it has been some time since he talked face-to-face to Pidge and Hunk.

Pidge still sent him memes and stuff, but anytime he tried to talk to Hunk the conversations where stilted and clipped, with Hunk cutting them short and running off somewhere at the end.

They definitely knew something, and Keith was going to find out what.

. . . . . . .

“You’d tell me if Lance was planning to kill me, right?” He blurted out with a deadpan voice at Allura as they were drinking coffee together on a little table at a coffee shop.

Keith had especially asked her out since as Lance’s friendly co-worker, she wouldn’t cover for him if he did anything bad but with her constant contact to him she would still know about any suspicious behavior, also taking advantage of today since his boyfriend was out busy doing… something. He didn’t know. Lance wasn’t specific about it as of late, and Keith didn’t want to press him for answers.

“Huh!?” Allura raised her eyes from her phone’s screen, confused. “Keith, what are you going on about now?”

“It’s just… Lance has been acting strange lately. Hiding stuff and smiling at knives. He might be planning a murder. I wanted to know if you noticed any murder-y tendencies at work.” He looked at her silently for a beat. “…I’m worried.” He spilled his soul out at her, as clipped and short as it sounded.

It was good Allura was fluent in _Keith_ after knowing him for years, she put down her phone and looked at him worried.

“Oh Keith, of course I’d tell you if anything bad happened with Lance." She looked directly into his eyes, opening her mouth as if to say something else until "...But I don’t know about anything like that, I'm sorry.” Allura said after a moment, a solemn expression on her face.

"Oh..." Keith's shoulders started slumping.

“But it may be nothing!” She piped up again after seeing his sad expression. “Maybe Lance is just planning some… _surprise_ for you! Maybe you should just talk to him.” She sent him a soft smile, maybe a little too big. Keith just gave a defeated sigh again.

He did try talking to Lance, a bunch of times actually, but he kept negating everything and avoiding his way around it with sex.

Still, he appreciated Allura’s effort to give him hope. ”Thanks Allura. I’ll try.”

She smiled softly again and patted his shoulder. “Whatever it is, I’m sure it’s not murder, Keith. He loves you too much for that.”

Keith hoped she was right.

. . . . . . .

At the end they stayed talking some more before Allura had to go to meet up with her girlfriend Romelle, they had some kind of special night planned out and Allura couldn’t help herself from gushing about it. Keith was happy for them, it helped get his mind out of Lance for a while.

When he finally started going home, he was decided to finally talking to Lance seriously and one-on-one, not backing down until he got a direct answer from him.

But what he didn’t expect was to get home to Lance listening to loud Latin music, _salsa_ if he was right, singing and dancing along while he sliced some peppers.

Keith patted Kosmo’s head absentmindedly as he made his way towards the kitchen, lured by the delicious smell and wanting to get a better view of his singing, dancing boyfriend.

“Y ahora entreeegateeeee, soy el hombre que muere por ti amooooor ¡Es que dios me mando para ti…!” Though Lance was screaming more than singing, Keith couldn’t help but smile like an idiot, he loved it when Lance got like this, even if it was annoyingly loud.

He was weak for his boyfriend, sue him.

“Someone looks happy.” Keith commented as he stood by the kitchen’s door, looking amusedly at the way Lance so fluidly moved his hips.

Lance smiled brightly when he saw him, quickly dropping the knife and quickly cleaning his hands on a rag as he danced his way towards Keith, not stopping himself from singing.

“¡para adorarte para toda la vidaaa…!” He grabbed onto Keith as he sang that, dancing along with the music and twirling him a few times. “¡Sienteme! Soy el hombre que muere por ti amor, ¡Yo si te amo! Y vivo por ti…” Lance sang towards him, bright look on his eyes.

And even after all this time, Keith still didn’t know how to dance very well, but Lance still enjoyed dancing with him either way, even if Keith's movements were awkward and square-y compared to his.

Finally Lance only stopped singing when Keith kissed him, instantly sinking into the kiss and hugging Keith closer to him, taking his time to taste his boyfriend and feel him between his arms.

When they finally stopped, they pressed their foreheads against each other, moving slower alongside the music.

“Welcome back, babe.” Lance said against his lips, blue eyes sparkling as they took Keith in.

Keith couldn’t help the small giggle that got out of him. “Wow, loud music, singing and dancing, food… something really good must’ve happened today.” He put on his arms around Lance’s shoulders as he kept on swinging them together.

Lance hummed in complete content. “You could say that.” He finally said, rearing his head back to look at Keith properly. “Ready to eat some tacos and watch some scary movies today?”

“Am I never?” Keith laughed again, until he noticed a stain on Lance’s cheek. “Hey, what’s this..?” he asked, trying to get it out with his thumb, noticing it was hard to take off.

It was lipstick.

“Oh uh sorry, I uhh met with Allura today, and I guess she got over-excited at me.” He laughed awkwardly, taking over Keith as he brushed his own cheek to take the stain out.

Keith just stood frozen.

“…You met with Allura today?” he asked a little shaky, feeling his own blood wash down his own face.

He had spent the day with Allura until just recently, and he knew for a fact she went on a date with Romelle afterwards. So there was no way….

“Yeah, didn't I tell you? She wanted my opinion with some choreography. She smooched me when she finally got it.” Lance lied with ease, snapping his head back towards the kitchen. “Shoot, I forgot I left the meat cooking! Be right back, you can start putting on any movie you want!” He winked at Keith before going back into the kitchen.

Suddenly Keith felt sick.

Because maybe… Maybe Lance wasn’t planning a murder, but actually doing something worse.

And maybe, Keith had only been wishing it was murder all this time to not to affront the real reason for the lies and the sneaking around and for why Pidge and Hunk couldn’t look him in the eyes anymore.

And he… he couldn’t stay there anymore.

He couldn’t stay here with Lance and act as if everything was fine while he saw how happy Lance was from seeing someone else just hours before coming back home to him.

He was walking outside the door before he could even think about it.

. . . . . . .

“Shiro, I think Lance might be cheating on me.”

Adam groaned out loud. “First it was murder, now it’s cheating. What’s next, extortion!?”

His voice was raspy and sleepy, Shiro’s arm raised from the bed and turned on one of the bedside lamps followed by Adam emerged from under their sheets, hair made a mess and frown on his face, squinting his almost blind eyes and not surprised to see a Keith-shaped blurb standing at the foot of their bed and staring at them with a mad look on his eyes.

Whatever key this kid has to get into their apartment, they seriously need to take it away from him.

Shiro raised next from the depths of their bed sheets, beard growing out and hair a mess, reaching out for his glasses. “Keith, what are you doing here at… Midnight? Its past midnight, why aren’t you home?” He blinked from the clock’s bright numbers to Keith’s face at least three times.

As a response, Keith just started to walk in circles while muttering under his breath. “He’s _definitely_ cheating on me, he said he was with Allura today but _I_ was with Allura today, and there was lipstick on his face. What else must I think from seeing lipstick on his face? What bitch is putting her dumb lips full of lipstick on my man!?” his voice started raising at the last part. Adam groaned loudly again.

“Now calm down, Keith…” Shiro started but Adam interrupted him.

“Really!? Are we seriously doing this!? I thought we’ve been over this, he _loves_ you Keith!” He ran a hand through his face in desperation.

Keith suddenly stopped on his tracks, facing away from them. “Maybe it’s my fault… Maybe… he got bored from being together for so long and I didn’t notice, I… what if it’s been going on longer than I thought and I didn’t…?” Keith’s voice started breaking, some sniffling sounds coming from him, making both of the older men freeze and look at each other.

After a while, Adam left out a deep sigh. “Alright, come here dip shit” He patted down the bed right in the middle of him and Shiro, both of them moving away to give him some space. “You can sleep in the middle of us like the leech you are, and we’ll talk this out in the morning, alright?”

Keith looked back at them, rubbing the tears from his eyes using his sleeves and frowning in confusion at them.

It didn’t take long for him to scoot in the middle of them though, laying sandwiched between the two men and crying on Shiro’s chest as Adam patted his head and yold him everything was going to be fine, signaling it as one of those very rare and far in between moments where Adam showed he actually cared.

It reminded them all of older times, when Keith was a broken teenager and they helped him get through it all.

Shiro might’ve missed this a little bit.

. . . . . . .

Alright, so in between crying his eyes out on Shiro’s chest, sleeping for twelve hours, and eating Adam’s delicious waffles, Keith had some time to think it over, realized he might’ve been wrong to jump to conclusions.

After all, just because he discovered Lance is _cheating_ on him_, _doesn't mean Lance isn't still planning on murdering Keith.

It’s just makes the cheating part the reason behind the murder, making all the pieces fit together now.

(And no, Keith is not reaching, shut up.)

“So, when are you going back to your apartment to talk to your boyfriend like a normal person?” Shiro hit Adam in the shoulder and Keith glared at him after hearing his words. “What!? He can’t hide here forever!”

Shiro left a deep sigh. “Keith, Adam is right. You should at least try to communicate with Lance, he’s been really worried about you.”

Keith scoffed. “Yeah, worried about me dying before he can...” He grumbled before stopping himself. “Wait, you didn’t tell him I’m here, did you!?”

Shiro winced “Well….”

“You traitor!” He jumped from his seat on the sofa.

"It wasn't him." Adam scoffed “I’m the one who contacted him earlier, he’s on his way here.” He rolled his eyes.

“What!?” Keith shrieked, turning back to Shiro with a desperate look, Shiro just looked guilty.

“What? You didn’t really thought we’d let you ruin our weekend did you?" Adam stood in between them, looking down at Keith. "Lance was out of himself with worry, looking for you all night." He stepped closer with a threatening aura "So you better buckle up and talk to your significant other like an adult and be happy or I’ll beat you.” Adam now stood fight in front of Keith, hands on his hips and posture dominant, a definite look in his eyes, making Keith look down to the floor with a defeated look on his eyes.

"But what if... What if we end up breaking up?" Keith's voice was raspy and broken, he could feel his eyes burn.

"Oh, Keith..." Shiro sighed.

"Well... That's something you'll have to talk to him about when he gets here." Adam said.

And as if summoned by his words, the apartment’s doorbell rang, sending Keith’s heart to his throat.

“I’ll go get that. Shiro, don’t let him escape.” He walked away to the door, sending a last warning look at Shiro.

Keith rounded up towards him when Adam was gone. “Shiro, think about what you’re doing. “ He refused to confess that his voice trembled a little, Shiro just sent him an exasperated look.

“This is for your own good Keith, you guys should talk.” He talked in a low voice.

“How can I talk reason with someone who wants to kill me!?” Keith mumbled in desperation.

“Keith?”

After hearing that voice he felt his own blood freezing.

He turned slowly around, only to see sad blue eyes looking at him. Lance stood awkwardly right beside Adam at the living room’s entrance, examining Keith's face in the way he always did when he wanted to know what he was thinking.

And Keith knew he was already succeeding in the scarce seconds they've been in the same room, given Lance has always been good at reading him.

"Lance..." Keith crossed his arms, not able to see at those calculating eyes any longer.

"Keith, why did you run away last night? We were having fun and then you just..." Lance's voice sounded wet as it started breaking at the last word. "I was so worried..." He finished after a while, stepping closer to him slowly, as if not wanting to scare him away.

Keith just stood there, looking at the floor and not knowing what to say.

He didn't want to say he was suspecting Lance of wanting to murder him, he didn't want to say he now knew Lance has been lying and cheating on him, he didn't even wanted to say he spent the day with Allura just yesterday.

All of it would only lead to truths he didn't know he wanted to learn yet.

He heard Lance let out a big sigh after a moment, then he heard him walking even closer and take his hand from between his arms.

It made Keith's heart jump on his throat.

"Come on, let's go." He heard Lance say, voice strong and not letting space for any doubt or questions. "Thanks a lot for everything guys, I'll take care of it from now." He started walking to the door, taking Keith with him.

"Wait, Lance!?" Keith tried to protest, but Lance's hand was firm and his steps were confident. "Wait a moment, I haven't agreed to come with you, I--!" He received a look from Lance, one he hadn't ever seen before.

It wasn't mad, or sad. Just serious and decided on... Something.

Keith couldn't fight the will to protest after that.

. . . . . . .

When Lance got him inside his car and started driving, Keith was waiting for some kind of confrontation, a fight, truths coming out of the closet, probably lots of screaming. And if it didn't happen while Lance was driving home, it was sure to happen the moment they crossed their apartment door.

What Keith didn't expect was for them to go on a sudden road trip.

"Here, I got you a Slurpee." Lance shook a cup at him through the passenger's window. "It's red, your favorite."

Keith looked up at him with a confused frown, still refusing to get out of the car as they stopped for gas an hour into the trip.

It was weird. Too weird.

He and Lance hadn't talked a word to one another since they ran off Shiro and Adam's apartment, until Lance suddenly announced they were stopping for gas and asked him if he wanted anything from the store.

He didn't say anything then, but looking at this olive branch in the shape of a Slurpee, he wasn't just about to waste this.

"Where are we even going?" He asked, giving both Lance and the cup several suspicious looks and weighing in the possibility of it being poisoned before finally taking it.

"To the sea, obviously." Lance rolled his eyes under his sunglasses, as if it was completely obvious.

And Keith wasn't gonna lie, he had recognized the path they normally took when they traveled to the beach but he didn't like jumping to conclusions.

"Why...?" Keith decided to ask instead.

Lance just shrugged his shoulders. "It's been a while." He said cryptically, Keith just sent him a glare. “What!?”

“And where is Kosmo?” Keith asked, making Lance raise up his sunglasses and throw a deadpan look at him.

“He’s with your mom, I’m not irresponsible enough to let our baby alone for so long, Keith.” Lance ended it with another roll of his eyes as he put his shades back on, before throwing a bag full of snacks through the window into his lap. "Here, I got you your road-trip junk food."

"Uhh... Thanks?" Keith said, looking confused at the bag of junk food and confirmed that yes, they were all his favorite snacks that he loved to munch-on during their usual travels to the beach.

"You're welcome, sweet-cheeks." Lance drawled as he walked around towards the driver’s side and plopped down, blue Slurpee on his hand.

After that, the trip went on in a more comfortable way. They still didn't talk, but at least they had food to munch on and this time Lance put on the radio to fill the awkward silence.

It was a trip of three hours and they had started it pretty late, but eventually they started to get there. Eventually they started to smell the salt of the sea and saw the seaside coming closer and closer between mountains.

When they finally stopped somewhere, it was almost time for sunset and the beach was pretty lonely.

As they got out of the car, Keith remembered he read somewhere about the fact you could get away with murder if you killed them in the middle of the ocean, on international waters, and an unregistered boat.

He secretly hoped Lance didn't suggest going on a boat.

"Oh sweet, we're in time for the sunset!" Lance said cheerfully, looking at the horizon as he put his sunglasses on top of his head, his hand covering his eyes and a big smile on his face as the breeze blew against his hair and clothes.

Keith can admit he missed this view.

He felt Lance take his hand once again, with that firm, heavy grasp on his hand that somehow was still soft and warm enough it made Keith's chest tighten.

"Come on, let's go over there to watch it." Lance said, pointing over to a cliff that not only was a high and beautiful place to watch the sunset, but it's peaks at the bottom were perfect for murdering someone by throwing their body down the cliff.

And even though it wasn't as clean as killing someone on international waters was, making the body forever missing and then acting as the sad boyfriend also sounded pretty plausible.

Keith knew from the bottom of his heart that someone was going to end up falling down there at the end of it all.

He reluctantly walked over with Lance, feeling his legs shaking, but he still wasn't going to run away, he was tired of being scared.

And if Lance was really going to kill him up there then he was going in ready to fight, and with his loyal knife strapped to his back and his years of martial arts training engraved into his body, he was going to make sure Lance regretted this.

Their walk to the top was excruciatingly slow and steep, but they kept an even pace and never let go of their hands.

When they got to the top, they stopped a moment to see the view of miles and miles of sea, beach and sunset bathing everything in golden light before carefully standing closer to the edge.

Closer to the long long drop and the pointy rocks waiting down there along the sea beating harshly against them.

They just stood there for a long minute, admiring it all.

Keith kept searching for anything to say, but it was difficult with his mind running millions of scenarios where Lance pushed him off the edge, or where he ended up pushing Lance off, and even some where they both fell together and... Yeah.

"What a beautiful view." Lance broke the silence, making Keith jump out of his scrambled thoughts and look at him.

He wasn't looking at the sunset but directly at Keith, with a smile on his face.

Keith didn't know how to respond to that.

"Y-yeah..." He decided on, trying to calm his heart as it foolishly beat against his chest.

He noticed how Lance's smile slowly vanished.

"I know you spent the day yesterday with Allura." Lance said, voice unreadable as he turned back to the sunset "I know you know I was... Lying to you yesterday." Lance turned his eyes downward, mouth trembling open as he searched for words to keep talking.

Keith swore he could hear his own heartbeat as he listened him.

"A-And I know the lipstick thing looks bad a-and that I've been kind of distant and..."

"Are we breaking up?" Keith blurted out, voice wet and broken and tears finally spilling from his eyes.

Lance snapped his eyes towards him, alarmed. "What!?"

"You've been... So distant lately, and now you're lying and getting some woman's lipstick on you and..." Keith broke with a sob. "A-And you might not love me anymore..." He tried to desperately clean his tears with one hand as the other one squeezed Lance's hand.

"Oh god, no, no, no, Keith, no way." Lance let go of his hands and cupped his face, eyes burning. "Look at me Keith, come on baby, look me in the eyes." He begged, making Keith raise his face and finally look at his face.

"Keith, I love you. I love you so fucking much baby, you hear me? I love you so much I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Lance started drying Keith's eyes with his thumbs. "You're so important to me Keith, you opened my eyes and showed me real love, you've been there for me when no one else could and you've been the best partner I could ever ask for..." He continued, laying his forehead against Keith's and surrounding him with his arms. "I'd never leave you, even for a thousand lipstick-using-bitches." He gained a wet laugh from Keith with that.

Keith sniffed again after a moment. "I love you too, Lance." He said softly, smiling up at Lance.

Lance smiled back, and gave him a little kiss on the top of his head.

"Want to know what I've really been up to the past month?" He stepped away from Keith, leaving him feeling cold without Lance's arms around him.

"Uhh..." Keith looked at him doubtfully as he started to search inside his pocket, he still felt kind of scared to know the truth.

Until he say Lance get down on one knee.

"I finally got my hands on this yesterday..." Lance started to say.

"Oh my god." Keith covered his mouth with both of his hands, feeling his eyes get bigger than ever.

"The old lady at the store was the one to get physical with me when she heard me talk about you." Lance smirked.

"Oh my god...!" Keith’s voice broke.

"And I know you don't really use jewelry but..." Lance started to look at the little box doubtfully, and Keith just shook his head wildly at him.

"I-I don't care, Lance! I-I-I'll use it-- fuck!" He rushed him, voice wet.

Lance finally looked up with a small smile, opening the little box and showing off a silver ring with some beautiful designs engraved into the metal.

"Keith, would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Keith opened up his mouth, but no voice apart from a garbled whine came out, so he just shook his head up and down like crazy, face red and full of tears as his hands tugged his hair back.

Seeing his reaction, Lance let out a shaky breath he didn't know he was holding, nervousness lifting off his shoulders. As if he was afraid that the opposite could happen, as if Keith would ever say anything but yes.

And Lance's smile was brighter than the sun.

He jumped up and instantly surrounded Keith with his arms again, right where they belonged, and started kissing his face over and over, wet laugh echoing as Keith finally found his voice and a stream of "Yes, yes, ten thousand times yes!" Ran out of his mouth.

And then they kissed one another, deep and wet with tears as they held each other tight and didn't let go.

Or at least they didn't until the booming voice of their friends cheering made them jump away in alarm.

Keith's knee-jerk reaction made him push Lance towards the edge, but luckily he grabbed him before he could fall down.

Keith has never been happier in his life.

. . . . . . .

Apparently Lance had been planning to propose in a grand dramatic yet private way, and with all their friends eager to help, he’s been running around quite a lot in secret. Apparently there were going to be fireworks, a dog bringing them the ring, some knife tricks and watching the sunset from a cliff.

So when Keith ran away upset and believing Lance didn’t love him anymore, Lance decided to at least do one of those things, and when he announced this through the group chat all their friends were worried their plans were going to go down the rain so apparently they followed them to the beach.

It was ok though, because Keith wouldn’t change anything for the world.

They all decided to light up a bonfire on the beach and get some beers in celebration for the happy couple, an hour later even Shiro and Adam appeared, Adam loudly declaring that it was Shiro who got worried and wanted to follow them.

“Oh man, I’m so glad this is all over now” Hunk’s booming voice stood up between all their friends laughs as they sat down around the bonfire. “I was so scared I’d spill everything up I even stopped talking to you, to which, by the way, I am very sorry Keith”

Keith laughed. “It’s ok Hunk.

Pidge scoffed out loud as she laid against Hunk's warm side. "Yeah right, apologize to me you big dumbass, I was the one who had to stand your whining about ignoring Keith!" She turned to Lance, pointing an accusatory finger at him... "And you! Even after all the trouble I went through to get you those fireworks you dare not to use them! This is a scam!"

"What!? Me!?" Lance made an offended sound, hand on his chest dramatically, Keith cuddled into his side, head on Lance's shoulder as he still admired the ring on his finger. He couldn’t find it on himself to stop looking at it.

Allura giggled from her seat between Romelle's legs. "I think it went wonderful, though I am deeply sad we didn't even get to play the knife tricks we practiced for." She turned around towards Romelle, who was playing with her hair.

"Yeah, I'm proud I got it all on perfect video though!" She turned towards Shiro and Adam who were both cuddled and watching the whole thing on Romelle's phone, Shiro openly crying like a proud dad and Adam refusing to cry even though some tears were already falling off his eyes.

A beat of silence passed between them all.

"Hey, I still got the fireworks on my trunk, want to light them up?"

"Ooh, I'm getting the knives out too!"

"Sweet, let's show them what we got, babey!"

Shiro started off saying how dangerous it was to manipulate these things under the influence of alcohol, but they all ignored him and did it anyways.

Lance and Keith enjoyed seeing the fireworks as Hunk and Pidge fixed them in a way they displayed an amazing show, and since they had the smaller kind too, all of them even played around with some of them, Allura’s and Romelle’s knife juggling show was amazing too, but at the end the freshly engaged couple ended up slipping away and finding somewhere alone to make out under the fireworks.

They would’ve done gone further, but really, having sex in the sticky sand a few meters away from your friends celebrating your compromise and without any lube or condoms was pretty awkward, but they still let their hands roam and kissed each other as if it was the last time they’d get to do it.

. . . . . . .

After they were all tired and the night went on, they decided to call it quits alleging they were all too old to spend all night celebrating until 5 am like teenagers.

It was too late and the road too long to go back into the city, so they had all had booked some rooms at a small beach, bed and breakfast earlier that day. It was a beautiful house in cute baby blue and cream colors surrounded by flowers in the front and the back door led you right to the beach, all the rooms were also beautiful and comfy and it was manned by a cute older couple.

All of them walked like zombies into their respective rooms and waving good night to one another, eager to sleep.

Except for Lance.

He was still riding high from everything that happened during the day, the fight, the proposal, Keith saying yes to his proposal, the fireworks, the making out with Keith on the beach... It was hard to sleep, even in the big fluffy bed in the middle of the picturesque room with a beautiful view to the ocean they got and the sound of waves doing nothing to help him relax.

So of course, he made it difficult for Keith to sleep too.

“Psst. hey babe, we’re getting married. Can you believe that?” Lance beside him, rising his head with one hand and with the other poked at Keith’s lying form with a finger.

Keith grumbled intelligible at Lance, he was tired from all the emotional rollercoaster that was today and he was comfortable and freshly bathed so he didn’t want to move. Sadly Lance still took his moody response as an indication to go on.

“Me neither man! All of this feels like a dream…” He sighed dreamily.

A beat.

“Hey, do you want to celebrate by ruining this bed?” Lance’s voice took a deep turn, and even though Keith couldn’t see his face, he could sense him wiggling his eyebrows at him.

And well, how could Keith say no to that?

. . . . . . .

At the end, they didn't sleep much during the night.

When Keith finally found himself falling asleep it didn't last longer than couple hours because the instant the sun went up Lance woke everyone up and ran towards the sea to swim.

Nobody else shared his enthusiasm though, as they all sat down at the outdoor table still half asleep, reluctantly eating their delicious breakfast as they saw Lance in the distance running around the waves like a child.

Both Hunk and Shiro sported some heavy beard shadows, Pidge's hair was tied on a messy bun and was sporting some big eye-bags under her glasses, Allura was still wearing her night gown and an eye mask around her neck, Keith's head was a rats nest as his big black hoodie didn't help his case and as for Romelle, the blonde was nowhere to be seen.

The only one who looked decent was Adam, as he refused to look anything but perfectly trimmed at all times, even if he got to breakfast later than everyone else.

Keith hated how much he had that in common with Lance, so he decided to fill his mouth with food instead of thinking about it.

"Ugh, are you seriously going to marry _that_?" Pidge groaned, pointing at Lance. Her voice was deep with sleep as she drank her third cup of coffee.

"Hggrnng" Keith groggily looked down towards his ring, shining silver in the morning light. It was very tempting but he still wanted it there. "Sadly, I don't know where he gets all the energy. He was the one who drove us here yesterday, and he didn't even let me sleep last night." He rubbed his eyes, which felt dry and heavy since he woke up.

"Yeah, we noticed." Adam scoffed, eyeing the bite marks on Keith's neck, black hoody not being able to cover them and Keith not being able to care.

"Oh my, that cannot be healthy." Allura looked worriedly at Lance's far away direction.

"Uhh Yeeeeah…" Hunk winced. "He's probably going to conk out pretty soon. He's just high from happiness. Also being close to the sea makes him like, more high, so he's still running on it."

“Great” Adam gave a deep sigh, Keith had half the brain to notice all his responses were short and clipped so he was probably deader inside than he let on.

"So he's like a little kid who missed his nap time and now he's acting even more active in order to not to go to sleep." Pidge reasoned, looking at the way Lance jumped over some waves with disdain.

"Well, yeah. I don't recommend in letting him drive back." Hunk warned at Keith.

"Do you want any of us with you, Keith? You look very tired yourself" Shiro said to him, as he noticed Keith tried to eat the same piece of waffle for the past five minutes, as it kept falling off his fork. "I don't mind driving you guys." He added for good measure.

Keith looked up at him for a moment. "Uhh... Yeah, thanks a lot guys." Keith said after a full minute of trying to process the words being said to him.

"Ugh, good call Shiro." Pidge said, reaching up and patting Shiro's shoulder.

"Hey Keith, Look, I found so many seashells!" Lance ran to them, his loud voice waking Keith up as he walked over from the beach, bronze skin wet and shining under the sun, unruly brown hair and and blue eyes sparkling like a wet dream, lips calling Keith’s name like a siren to a lost sailor.

Keith briefly wondered if briefly he was really onto something about Lance wanting to kill him by weakening his little gay heart.

Pidge coughed loudly, mumbling “Gay” under her breath.

When he finally arrived to the table, he dumped some seashells on the seat beside Keith. "Think we can use them on our wedding somehow? Ohh man, our wedding! Can't believe we can actually start planning that!" Lance talked loud and fast, bright smile still not waning.

And then a thump resounded from under the table, making all the utensils jump.

"Huh!? What!? Who's there!?" Romelle's voice came from under the table.

"Shh it's ok sweetie, it's just Lance with some seashells, go back to sleep." Allura talked towards the floor with a sweet voice, reaching under the table to pat what they assumed was Romelle's hair.

"Oh... Ok..." Romelle's weak, sleepy voice said again, followed by another weaker thumb and more silence, signaling her falling asleep on the floor again.

Everyone decided to ignore that whole thing and kept talking like nothing happened.

...

All in all, everyone had a nice day at the beach, as sudden as the trip was. Allura and Romelle built a sand caste on top of Hunk, Pidge got burned by the sun and now looked like a shrimp and both Shiro and Keith slept under some umbrellas. Adam took the job to keep an eye on Lance, but at the end they just kept racing against the waves and tanning.

As Hunk predicted, Lance didn't last until the afternoon as Keith had to basically guide a half-asleep Lance into their car so they could finally go on the road.

And as Shiro also predicted, Keith didn't even last ten minutes of the drive back home.

They still made for some cute pictures as they cuddled together on the backseat and started to drool over each other.

Maybe they’ll even show these pictures during the wedding with Pidge’s help to embarrass them at their wedding.

Shiro couldn’t wait for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, that is all folks! I made this as a last part of this series so I hope you enjoyed this plot-heavy fluff fest after the first two PWP lol. (Something inside me tells me this is not IT for this series though. I feel tempted to write about teir wedding night. I am so tired. help.)  
Please do feel free to leave comments and squeal at me, you all inspire me to go on.


End file.
